


Reminiscing

by Zeli_343



Category: Daisy Jones & The Six - Taylor Jenkins Reid
Genre: Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeli_343/pseuds/Zeli_343
Summary: Billy, It never would have worked out between us.
Relationships: Billy Dunne/Daisy Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write an epistolary fic for a while now, but I still feel like this one isn't very good...

**October 4th, 1989**

Daisy,

It's been 10 years. Since Chicago, since the tour, since all of it. Well, you would know, you were there. Obviously. I admit, while I'm a decent songwriter, I struggle with letters. I do have one thing to say, though, and it's this: I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Daisy. For you, for me, for the band. I'm sorry I ruined any chance of friendship between us, because you would have been an amazing friend. I'm sorry that Camila and my girls are the most important people in my life. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you get sober, because I could barely help myself. I'm sorry that after all these years, I still wish things would have turned out differently. Not just for us, but for the band. They deserved better. I'm just sorry, Daisy.

Best wishes,

Billy Dunne

**October 13th, 1989**

Billy,

It never would have worked out between us. Even if you hadn't met Camila, hadn't had your daughters, it wouldn't have worked out. You wouldn't be sober, and neither would I. We would spend our evenings getting drunk and our nights getting high. We would have been the death of each other, I think. But, you're right. I do wish things would have turned out differently. So, so much. But Billy, you have your life and I have mine. Go, spend time with your daughters. Tell Julia to eat a pineapple for me, won't you? Tell Camila...well, tell Camila you love her, Billy, because she's incredible, and it's true. I wish you the best of luck in life, Billy.

All my love,

Daisy J


End file.
